1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for optically monitoring filling yarns, hereafter "fillings", being inserted into a shed using essentially collimated light rays directed transversely to a guide duct onto photo-sensitive detectors, with detection of the interruption of the lightbeams by fillings, and to a detector with which to implement the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known form U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,408 to direct a bundle of collimated light rays transversely to a filling guide-duct onto a plurality of photo-detectors mounted in a row transversely to the guide duct. Interruption by a filling of the light beams to the photo-detectors is detected and so processed by an analyzer that the presence of a filling is recognized.